User blog:Baluar/God Eater Dystopia Chapter 2
When I get to base, first thing I do is going to search for Katherine, the operator. -Hello Kath. How have things been here? -Hello Johnny. - I warmly hug her. Did I forget to mention that she is my sister? - Things have been tranquil. What happened with Lyra? -Dead. The Mutated Vajra was too much for her... and for me as well. -Did you fall back? -No. The Vajras are all dead. - She opens her mouth, but I cut her short beforehand. - This will explain it. Where was the last place where Baluar was spotted? -You mean...? -There are not many wandering God Eaters that are over 7 feet tall, or are there? - She does a bit of research on her notebook. -Last time he was spotted, he was in the western parts of Russia, about a month ago. -That means he walked across the entirety of Europe and the Channel in only a month? Dammit, he is quick. - Everything is silent for a second. - He saved my life from that mutated. You would be grieving by now, if it was not for him. Then the land begins to shake, as if... No, it cannot be right. -An Ouroboros, so close of us? How come it the B Unit did not dispatch it? -B Unit is on vacation. -All of it? - She nods affirmatively. - When did they left? -Today. They left while you were fighting the Vajras. -Then how the hell did we pass this up? - I run outwards. Of course, I miss the fact that I did not bring my God Arc, and I am no superhuman... Fighting an Ouroboros with my bare hands would be like trying to block the Sun with a finger. Fortunately, Kath brings it to me. - Sometimes I wonder why they do not get you an Arc. You are compatible, after all. -I don't like fighting, remember? And hey, don't forget you're about to face a challenge. - When she finishes, the ground trembles again. -Sure. - However, when she tries to go back in, the door doesn't answer. Seemingly the tremors messed something up. - You will have to stay here. Try not to call the... - A stomp mere feet away from me makes me lose equilibrium and fall. Kath instantly runs away and hides between I rise up and begin to slash the Ouroboros legs, avoiding its clumsy yet deadly attacks. However, two minutes into the fight, the Ouroboros hits me and I almost lose my consciousness. Kath screams, and, to my horror, the beast turns to her hiding place. At that very moment, a familiar shadow appears over the Ouroboros and delivers a shout while stabbing the beast with a blade. The shadow puts all its strength into the blade, pushing it until even its arms are inside the monster's hard shell. The beast falls dead, and the shadow goes downwards, and prepares to leave. I have other plans, however. -Baluar! - The man stops and turns to look at me. - Don't think you'll be able to avoid my thanks a second time. Come over! - He slowly overcomes his aversion of human contact. When he's about ten feet from me, Kath runs up to me and hugs me. -I thought you wouldn't get out of it, brother. - I look at her and return the hug as well. However when I return my eyes to the place where the towering man once was, I see naught but the night, the man having vanished. When I go to where he was, there is nothing that registered he was even there. I crouch to see if there are any footprints, and I see water. I look up to the sky, and there are no clouds. I touch the water with my left index finger and take said finger to my mouth. -Salt. A tear. Category:Blog posts